


Salamander Logic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #646: Snape’s Bestiary - Salamanders.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None - poke me if you see anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salamander Logic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #646: Snape’s Bestiary - Salamanders.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None - poke me if you see anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Salamander Logic

~

“…since you’re interested, I’ll draw up the contract.” 

The estate agent looks smug, but Severus is too satisfied with the property to mind. “Do,” he says, watching the salamanders in the fireplace cavort. “When do you think you can secure the property?”

“The seller’s motivated, so we should be able to complete this transaction quickly.” The agent pulls parchments out of her bag and starts jotting notes. 

Severus nods. “Good. I’ll wait to hear from you.” 

When he gets back to Spinner’s End, he’s humming. Looking around, he smirks. He’ll soon be out of his depressing ancestral home. Life’s good. 

~

Severus pokes the fireplace repeatedly, but there are no salamanders. Growling, he stalks to his desk, penning a furious letter to his agent. 

After sending his owl, he paces, glaring at the fireplace in accusation. When the reply comes, he snarls and, throwing some Floo power into the fireplace, snaps out her Floo address. 

“Mr Snape.” The agent seems oddly calm. 

“There are no salamanders in this house! Wasn’t that written into the contract?”

“It was. Would you like me to contact the seller, see if he knows anything?” 

“Obviously!” 

She nods. “Either I or he shall be in touch.” 

~

When the knock comes, Severus is ready. Upon throwing open the door, however, he freezes. “Potter?”

Potter smiles blandly. “Professor. I hear the salamanders are missing?”

“This was your house?” 

Potter nods. “It’s one of the more obscure Black properties. May I come in, check for them?” 

Severus steps aside. “Look all you like, but there are no salamanders, and it said specifically in the contract that—” 

“What’s that then?” Potter asks, pointing. 

Severus gapes. There, in the fireplace, as if they’d been there all along, are three salamanders. 

“Those weren’t there—”

Potter coughs. “If that’s all?”

Severus huffs. “Quite.” 

~

The agent doesn’t look pleased to take his Floo call. “Mr Snape. The owner came by, did he not?” 

Severus huffs. “Yes, but—” 

“And he told me there were, in fact, several salamanders present when he looked.” 

“Yes, but there are none here now!” Severus exhales. “I simply do not understand why they are only here at certain times.” 

“Then I suggest you contact the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because I cannot help you.” The agent closes the connection.

Severus growls. Stalking over to his desk, he writes a note, owling it. The reply is swift. 

~

“You know, this is a lame excuse to see me. You could just ask me out,” Potter says. 

_And you’d say yes_? Severus bites that back. “If you’re playing games, Potter—”

Potter smirks, crossing his arms. “I’d say you’re the one playing games. You claim there are no salamanders here, but every time I come by, there they are.” 

Severus huffs. Potter’s correct. The salamanders are back. And as far as Severus knows, there’s no way to tame or train them. 

“Maybe they just like me?” Potter smiles. 

“Indeed.” Severus purses his lips. “Since you’re here anyway, care for tea?” 

~

Tea becomes brandy, and before Severus knows it, they’re kissing. 

That isn’t surprising. What’s surprising is the sex. Potter’s responsive, passionate, everything Severus desires in a partner. Afterwards, Severus ponders how to persuade Potter to stay. 

Happily, he needs no argument. Potter relaxes, curling around Severus. 

Severus gazes into the fire, pleased to see salamanders there. When one winks at him, however, he gapes, then shakes his head. Matchmaking salamanders? No. Impossible. He just needs sleep.

“What’s wrong?” Potter asks, looking concerned. 

“Nothing.” Severus closes his eyes firmly. “Nothing at all. Let’s sleep.” 

Potter hums. “Brilliant.” 

Yes, life’s indeed good.

~


End file.
